Disney Stitch! (2009)
Disney Stitch! (スティッチ!) is an anime adaptation of the animated feature film Lilo & Stitch. It aired between October 6, 2008 and July 19, 2011 in Japan and an English-Language version aired between December 4, 2009 and October 20, 2013 in North America. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Ben Diskin - Stitch *Eden Riegel - Yuna 'Secondary Cast' *Dave Wittenberg - Reuben *Gwendoline Yeo - Gramma *Jess Winfield - Jumba *Keith Silverstein - Gantu *Kirk Thornton - Hämsterviel *Meghan Strange - Penny *Ted Biaselli - Pleakley 'Minor Cast' *Ali Hillis - Mitsuki, Toriko *Amber Hood - Damacchi (ep13) *Ben Diskin - Experiment 627 (ep38), Flute (ep63), Himamushi (ep16), Minoru, Nosox (ep72), Old Man (ep29), Pleakley's Mom, Prince (ep38), Sinker (ep73), Takeo, Yokai 1 (ep28), Zero *Brian Beacock - Country Singer (ep21), Pilolo *Cliff Broadway - Sawai (ep39) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Computer Voice (ep50), Customer (ep10), Dolores, Factory Lady (ep36), Kid C (ep8), Kijimunaa, Manager (ep14), Old Lady (ep22), Tanaka, Taro's Mother (ep15), Trapeze Lady (ep81), Watch (ep25), Yokai 4 (ep28) *Daran Norris - Goodman (ep45), Peter (ep40) *Dave Wittenberg - Bank Clerk (ep10), Checkers (ep29), Dorifu (ep24), Feedama 1 (ep13), Fish Monger, Fishseller Man (ep29), Frenchfry (ep43), Hat (ep28), Host (ep15), Lionel, Morpholomew, Mr. Honda, Oogane (ep11), Penny's Dad, Retro (ep72), Sample (ep53), Santa Claus (ep11), Skunkuna (ep25), TV Announcer (ep37), TV News Pig (ep45), Tombo, Training Bot (ep22), Werewolf (ep26), Wormhole (ep46), Yokai Ancestor, Yukinko (ep9) *Debi Derryberry - Warracchi (ep9) *Derek Stephen Prince - Factory Guy (ep36), Fruitseller Man (ep29), Kenny, Khan Crewman A (ep28), Khan Crewman C (ep28), Taro's Father (ep15), Wishy-Washy (ep32), Woody (ep30), Yuki Daruma (ep9) *Gwendoline Yeo - Lilo (ep74) *Jess Winfield - Wise Guy (ep80) *Joe Ochman - Vice Principal (ep17) *Kari Wahlgren - Agent (ep69), Alien TV Gal (ep60), Baker, Bread Vendor (ep5), Carmen (ep61), Distressed Damsel (ep45), Foxy Beige, Katinka (ep58), Marvin, Masa, Mr. Stenchy (ep70), Ms. Kawasaki, Nora (ep65), Old Woman Baker (ep29), Raijin (ep48), Small Ploot (ep49), Stenchy (ep25), Yuki Onna (ep9) *Kate Higgins - Angel, Beniko (ep5), Boy Student#2 (ep27), Computer Voice (ep38), Jessica, Junior (ep26), Kid A (ep8), Little Girl (ep47), Michiko, Midori (ep16), PA Voice (ep49) *Keith Silverstein - Alien Platypus (ep60), Camera Shop Owner, Computer Voice (ep61), Fudgy (ep75), Gantu's Sister (ep37), Hamada (ep62), Houdini (ep43), Link (ep30), Ronaldo (ep67), Shrink (ep72), Spike, TV Reporter (ep49), Tokkae (ep33), Tree Monster (ep32), Yuna's Father *Kirk Thornton - Alien Cop (ep60), Biologist (ep34), Doughnut Shop Owner (ep10), E-Rex (ep20), Factory Manager (ep11), Feedama 2 (ep13), Fish Monger (ep17), Grampa (ep22), Man (ep29), Manager (ep34), Sasha's Dad (ep47), Suzuki, Test Official (ep12), Yuki Otoko (ep9) *Kyle Hebert - Blue (ep28), Director (ep14), Khan Crewman B (ep28), Khan Crewman D (ep28), Mr. Meade (ep16), Toad *Laura Bailey - Ashleigh (ep39), Chickie (ep7), Grocer, J.J., Jun (ep1), Makiko, Mrs. Tanaka (ep16), Nanny (ep74), Saleswoman (ep10), Shop Lady (ep39), Taka, Ted, Tigerlily, Toddler-Fier (ep75), Vegetable Vendor, Vegetable Woman (ep29), Waitress (ep4) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Angry Woman (ep23), Bonnie (ep45), Delia, Grand Council-Woman, Hunkahunka (ep37), Jumba's Ex-Wife (ep56), Newslady (ep34), Sprout (Small; ep59), TV Reporter (ep49), TV Woman (ep39), Wada, Witch (ep64), Woman (ep47), Woman (ep48), Yokai 2 (ep28), Yuna's Mother (ep35) *Meghan Strange - Penny's Mother *Melissa Fahn - Ani (ep74), Sasha *Michael J. Sorich - Dragon, Penny's Dad (ep34) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Hans (ep39) *Michael Yurchak - Topsy-Turvy Son (ep17) *Michelle Ruff - Airport PA (ep74), Boy (ep77), Clip (ep72), Girl (ep54), Hazuki, Mrs. Sickly (ep70) *Ogie Banks - Bojo (ep20), Masterful One (ep4) *Patrick Seitz - Shogun (ep66), Thresher (ep68) *Peter Lurie - Topsy-Turvy Father (ep17) *Rocky McMurray - Clyde (ep45) *Roger Craig Smith - Alien Professor (ep60), Chris (ep57), Dark End, Husk & Hull, Nosy, P.J. (ep57), Rock (ep28), Squeak, Squeaky (ep43), Wishy-Washy (ep62) *Sam Brent Riegel - Hiroman *Stephanie Sheh - Girl Student#2 (ep27), Kijimaggie (ep51), Little Boy (ep47), Taro, Tickle-Tummy (ep43), Welko (ep41) *Steven Jay Blum - Alien Monster (ep23), Alien Officer (ep50), BooGoo, Boy (ep56), Captain (ep34), Captain (ep73), Chief Pierre (ep57), Felix, Frankenstein (ep26), Fukuda, God of Storms (ep48), Hammerface (ep30), Khan (ep28), Kixx, Monster, Monster Fish (ep24), Mouse (ep81), Ploot (ep49), Pokopon (ep31), Prison Guard (ep45), Produce Man (ep36), Slushy (eo73), Sparky, Sprout (ep51), Sprout (Large; ep59), Tachicchu (ep3), The Fear Conqueror (ep65), Yamada (ep39) *Tara Sands - Audrey (ep28), Boy 2 (ep26), Student (ep27), Yokai 3 (ep28) *Ted Biaselli - Feedama 3 (ep13), Pix, Pleakley's Dad (ep25), Puffa Pleakley (ep37), Swapper (ep71) *Travis Willingham - Alien Scientist (ep79), Amnesio (ep36), Dracula (ep56), Guard (ep60), Jack (ep16), Man in Crowd (ep52), Mr. Matsuda, Remmy, Splodeyhead (ep71), Yokai Giant (ep18) *Troy Baker - Ace, Dupe (ep79), Manny Montana, Producer (ep58) *Wally Wingert - Elastico, Video Narrator (ep67) *Yuri Lowenthal - Tommy O (ep14) Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime